Bloody Love
by dragonSlayers99
Summary: The mages of Fairy Tail are vampires! Forbidden love is to come into play. Not once but mutliple times. Not great with this summary. Please read! :)


**Slayers: konichiwa minna! I sorry about not having chapter 3 up yet on A New Life. I have been very busy. But I promise to do my very best. **

**Natsu: Just get to the story. **

**Slayers: Well first we need to do the disclaimer, and-**

**Natsu: Fine, Slayers-**

**slayers: the way we practiced Natsu-sama**

**Natsu: ugh, Slayers-San does not own anything but the idea. **

**Slayers: arigato, Natsu-sama. **

**Happy: Aye**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I got out of the car, my legs still a bit shaky. I recalled what happened to me to put me in this situation. My dad and I were driving down the road. We were going to a conference for the company, in the wee hours of the morning. I remembered seeing him at the last minute. I yelled, but a little too late. His dirty orange hair glinting, his muscled arms coming down then up as my whole world turned upside down.

"Dad!" I called. 'No! Not him too. I can't lose him!' My mind raced. Slowly my adrenaline slowed just enough for my heartbeat to stop hammering in my ear. That's when I heard it. The SLURP SLURP of someone drinking. I turned toward the sound. I heard a faint moan. 'Dad?' Some more slurping. I squinted through the darkness. I saw an outline of a body leaning over another that's on the ground. As my eyes adjusted, I saw the orange haired man who flipped my whole day kissing my limp Dad's neck? Then as the man sat up I caught his glowing purple eyes and then I saw the outline of blood on his chin.

"Yum" the man hissed. "You ssssaw too much... I think I will hasssss you too." Then he lunched himself at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

I was hunting. I am a vampire, but a good one with green glowing eyes when feeding. There are rouge ones, they have the purple glowing eyes. I was hunting one of these rouge vampires right now. I thought as a ran with inhuman speed.

I was at the guild taking a look at the request board. My eyes skimmed until I found the perfect job. 'Hunt down this rouge vampire!' It read.

"Mira!" I called. "I am gonna take this job."

"Hai, Hai!" She called merrily as she stamped it in the book and flashed me her smile showing her fangs. Oh, yeah, Fairy Tail is a Vampire guild.

So then I left the guild and went to the clients house and then I started hunting this rouge vampire down. So that's were I am now... I can tell I am getting closer. Don't ask me how I just know.

That's when I here the scream. It was a girl's scream. I ran faster hoping to stop another killing. That's when I reached the road. I saw a car totally demolished and on fire, a dead man on the ground drained of blood and a girl dodging the rouge vampire I am to kill. For some reason I just watch the girl, as she dodged with the same speed of a vampire. But I can smell her blood! How is she moving so fast. She had blonde hair as she ducked, jumped back, and leapt forward. I watched as her muscles moved her body creating a beautiful dance. I saw her as she leapt back almost into the fire. She turned around and the whipped her hard back just in time to duck below the rouge vampire. As she scrambled to her feet the rouge vampire finally pounced on her, punning her to the ground. And yet, I still could not move. I watched as the vampire smirked and then bend of to drink her life line. I saw a flicker of something shiny and saw the girl take a sharp pole from the ruins of the car a stab it strait through the rough vampire's heart.

'How did she know that a stab through the heart can kill a vampire? She must be a vampire hunter... But the fear in her eyes, the dried tears. She couldn't be!' All this raced through my head as a finally moved, and stepped onto the road. Her head whipped around her chocolate brown eyes wide as a deer. I must have missed her pushing the now dead vampire off of her and her sitting up.

"Are you okay?" I hesitantly asked. Who knows what humans do when panicked and frightened.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I threw the body of of me, it's disgusting red lifeblood soaking me in the process. I sit up my mind numb. That's when I hear him. "Are you okay?" He sounded hesitant. My eyes widened in fright as my head whipped around to find the owner of the voice. He had pink hair and deep onyx eyes. I quickly grabbed the broken pole from the dead... Thing, and pointed it at him.

"Are you one of them?" I asked gesturing toward the vampire I just killed. I was surprised on how well my voice didn't shake.

"No, yes! Let me explain!" He yelled. I stayed silent. "I am a vampire," at his words I raised the pole higher, "I am a good one! The one you just killed was a rouge one. I was to kill it." He said.

"So you won't eat me?" I asked. I strangely felt safe around him.

"No." He said. "But you do smell good" he sniffed again for good measure.

"I just want to sleep," I murmured. My whole body hurt and I was tired after the adrenaline rush. But I didn't trust the man. He did just say I smell good.

"Just rest. I will protect you," he looked so serious. I didn't have time to wonder how he knew I was tired because my body but laid down and I passed out.

**Slayers: that is where I am ending chapter 1. **

**Mira: I am in this story right of the bat!**

**Natsu: why are we vampires?**

**Freed: This chapter is shorter then the rest of your past chapters. **

**Slayers: I guess it is...**

**Lucy: like, comment, Favorite, if you liked it. **

**Cana: or comment What you hate.**

**Lucy: Cana that's rude!**

**Mira: you could comment on how bad Slayers is...**

**Lucy: Not you too!**

**Cana: yeah, about how Slayers is not getting chapter three typed up. **

**Slayers: bye, I am ending it here before this gets worse.**

**Lucy: Wait! We need to tell them to visit your profile, and do the poll.**

**Slayers: Thats right! I also wanted to tell them about A New Life.**

**Lucy: Isen't that the fanfic you have to finish ****typing up chapter 3 for?**

**Slayer: Yeah. Well I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
